It's Complicated
by JS Abhi
Summary: "No one realizes that some people expend tremendous energy merely to be normal."
1. Chapter 1

*huff*

*huff*

A kid was fallen on the ground. His head was bleeding. There were some minor scratches over his arms and legs.

"Bwahahahaha..Issiliye humne kaha tha ki humari sunle! Dekh ab kya halat hogai hai teri!"

There were two boys standing infront of him. He looked up at them with hatred in his eyes. Somehow, by pushing himself, he stood up. A smirk appeared on his face. "Maine bhi kaha tha, mai tumjaise logonse nahi harunga!"

...

SCHOOL: VISIONARIES HIGH SCHOOL

CLASS: 5TH

"Good morning ma'am!"

"Good morning class. Please sit down."

All the children sat down on their respective places, but with curious eyes. Beside their teacher stood a boy of their age, probably a new admission. He was constantly looking down at the floor, so no one was actually able to see his whole face.

"Children, we have a new student joining us from today onwards." Their teacher said, "This is Abhijeet, who will like to be his friend?" Abhijeet snapped his head up at his teacher hearing the word 'friend'.

Several horrible gasps filled the air after seeing his face. There was a long cut-mark on his forehead. The instant he realised others were gazing at him, he bowed his head down with stern expressions.

"Enough of that!" The teacher yelled.

"Who will make Abhijeet his partner?"

A short boy among the students looked here and there to see if any hands were raised up. A smile crossed his face when he saw none. So, he himself raised his hand high up. "Ma'am! I'll sit beside him!"

The teacher smiled. "Good. Abhijeet, please go and sit beside Daya." Abhijeet nodded. He went ahead and sat beside the boy who'd raised his hand up, Daya. Abhijeet could feel others staring at him in disgust, surprisingly, Daya was grinning. Abhijeet didn't pay attention to any of them because soon the teacher had started teaching and everyone was looking at the board.

"Shihihihihi..You're pretty strong."

Abhijeet looked at his partner in confusion. "Sorry, what?"

Daya's grin widened. "Maine dekha tha tumhe parso unn 'bad guys' se ladte hue. Tum bahot achese ladhe."

Abhijeet again started looking ahead. "Oh. Isliye tumne apna haath uthaya?"

Daya nodded. "Haan."

"Thank you."

Daya cocked his eyebrow, "Apne haath uthane keliye?"

Abhijeet winked at him. "Mujhse dosti karne keliye!"

...

9 YEARS LATER, ON STREETS OF ANCHORAGE, ALASKA.

He was running as fast as he could in the cold streets, trying to save himself from the cops. This wasn't his first time. Actually, he couldn't even remember how many times this situation has occurred. And so now, he was an expert.

"Stop in your tracks or I am telling, I'll shoot you." One of the cops spoke. There were three of them in total. His lips curved in a mocking smile when he heard that.

"Go on officer. I am ready."

No sooner did those words left his mouth than a bullet was fired into his direction, damaging his shoulder tissues. But that didn't make him stop. He still was running in his full speed with his good hand pressed over the wound. Blood was oozing out from it now but he was still smiling.

"Is that all you got?" He asked in a teasing manner.

The police fired again but the bullet missed it's target. Less did they knew that their culprit already found it's way to flee.

"We'll meet again soon officers." Was all he said before disappearing into the streets. The cops followed him but what their eyes caught was nothing but a dead end.

...

The ringing bell disturbed Ishaan's peaceful sleep. He stood up in irritation wondering who could it be at this time. For goodness's sake it was 1am.

He moved towards the door and asked in the door-phone. "Who's it?"

"Hey Ishaan, mai hun." The man outside answered.

Ishaan's eyebrows furrowed in confusion when he heard that voice. He opened the door and gave space for the guy to come in. "Abhijeet? Tum iss samay yahanpe kya kar rahe ho?" He asked as he closed the door.

Abhijeet looked down at his blood stained hand as he answered. "Yeah, I know that it's pretty late but you're the only one who can help me with..this." He removed the black cloth over his bullet wound which now made Ishaan aware that he was injured.

Ishaan's voice choked. "Is..is that a .." Abhijeet completed his sentence. "Yeah. A bullet wound."

"A BULLET WOUND! YOU WERE SHOT BY A BULLET?!" He screamed out in shock. Abhijeet immediately took over. "Ishaan, Ishaan, calm down. It's okay. You don't need to freak out. Geez! You're a doctor."

Ishaan looked at him in anger. "Oh haan mai ek doctor hun, but.." He signalled at Abhijeet's shoulder. "But this is so unexpected."

Abhijeet sighed. He already knew this was going to happen but he can't help it. He can't go to any other doctor to treat his wound. That would lead him to jail.

"Please Ishi. Kya hum iss baremein badmein baat nahi kar sakte?" He looked at him with pleading eyes. Ishaan looked up at him in horror but then raised his hands up.

"Fine. Tum baitho yahanpe. Mujhe apna saman laane do" And he went from there. Abhijeet sat on the couch remembering the encounter he just had. At the same time his cell rang, flashing 'Boss'. He picked it up with a sigh.

"Yes Yaseer .. No! They betrayed us. They called the police there. There was no money in the bag.. Fine... I'll come there tomorrow." With that he cut the call when heard. "Kaun tha?"

Abhijeet gave him a stern look. "None of your business." Ishaan started treating his shoulder. "Mai tumhara bhai hun!"

"Sautele bhai!" Abhijeet snapped. Ishaan continued his work but gave him a death glare and he returned it. So he just shook his head in disappointment.

"So what was it this time?"

Abhijeet again snapped. "Again. None. Of. Your. Business. Am I not making it clear?" He yelled.

Ishaan spoke strictly. "No yelling in my house." Abhijeet just looked away in return. "Yeah right!"

He sighed. Abhijeet was his younger brother but he could do nothing which will make him go on the right path. He was already on the bad one.

"Are you done?" Abhijeet asked when saw him keeping the things back. He just nodded in return making Abhijeet sigh. "Please don't be mad. It's just this stuff and I.."

"Aaj raat yahi ruk jao"

Abhijeet looked at him baffled. "Kya?"

"Maine kaha aaj raat yahi ruk jao." Saying so he left for his room leaving Abhijeet alone.

The next day when Ishaan came out of his room, he found Abhijeet cuddling himself and sleeping on the couch itself. He was confused at first as to why didn't he sleep in the guest room but then again, who can understand what's going on in Abhijeet's mind! He shrugged it off and went in the kitchen to make the breakfast.

Minutes later, a sleepy Abhijeet walked in the kitchen ruffling his own hair. Ishaan knew he was there but chose to ignore him. Abhijeet heaved a sigh which the other one noticed very well.

"I am sorry Ishi." He murmured. Ishaan looked at him with a straight face. "Can we talk?"

Abhijeet furrowed his eyebrows. "About what?"

"About you." He spoke while folding his hands against his chest. In return Abhijeet frowned. "What about me? What is it?"

"You really asking me what is it? You show up here, at my place after four long years and that too with a bullet wound. A nineteen year old with a bullet wound! How am I supposed to take this?"

Abhijeet looked away from him. He didn't think Ishaan had any right to question him. Not when he knows nothing about him.

"Mai tumse baat kar raha hun!" Ishaan pointed at him. Abhijeet stared at him for a moment before saying."...You know what, you don't have to take this in any way. Just stay away from my business. I can't answer you. You won't understand. So just leave me on my own."

"Par.."

Abhijeet didn't care listening to him. He just walked out of the kitchen ignoring whatever the hell his half brother was saying. Ishaan followed him out, calling his name several times, but Abhijeet bothered less. He went near the door and opened it but turned around with a smile before moving out.

"Thanks for making me stay Ishi. I know we'll not meet any soon but.." He placed hand over his shoulder wound and pressed it very lightly with a smirk. "..I will pay you back."

"Abhij.." He stopped when the door snapped shut. Abhijeet was long gone.

...

* * *

**A/N Tadada! What say people? Should I continue?**

**I had posted this story on my another account of Wattpad with some other characters. Today I read it and thought I should post this here with the characters from 'CID'. **

**Depends on y'all if the story will have another chapter. **

**So review and tell me!**

**Take care people!**

**Janhvi.**


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Abhijeet was out of Ishaan's house, he made his way towards the place he was supposed to meet Yaser. Their so called "workplace" which was actually a basement on the backside of a small hotel owned by Subin, their boss.

He entered the gate after showing his identity to the guard standing there and then started descending the stairs. The things that happened yesterday, when he went to take money from those guys, weren't really his mistake. So he was a little less scared. But yes, he was scared.

He pushed the glass door when reached down. One of the men standing there approached him.

"Boss is calling you inside." Saying so he went away while Abhijeet made his way towards the cabin and knocked on the door.

"Come in" The person inside spoke. Abhijeet moved in. "I am sorry sir, those jerks.." His words were stuck in his throat when he saw some recognizable faces. They were the same guys he he met yesterday, but what shocked him was their condition. There were so many bruises on their face and their arms. Their chest and forehead were covered in blood. They were made knelt on the floor and two guards were holding their hands.

"Aren't these the ones you met yesterday?" Yaser asked with a smirk making Abhijeet startle who was still shook by what he saw. Still he tried to answer composing himself. "Y..yes. Yes they are."

Subin laughed looking at a shocked Abhijeet. "Don't be so in shock lad. They got what they deserved. Betrayal is not acceptable in this job." Abhijeet gulped down his own saliva. He wasn't in this job for more than four months but what each day brought for him was always scary. Though he admitted it's better than what life he had in past. At least he isn't starving on the streets.

"How..How did you find them?" Abhijeet asked, keeping his voice as low as possible.

Subin signalled something to one of his men who went out and brought a person inside. Yaser signalled Abhijeet to look at him. "He's new in here. Y'all will get along."

The guy smirked at Abhijeet and went forward for a handshake. "Aden!" Abhijeet shook his hand with a straight face. "Abhijeet!"

Aden nodded. Subin ordered his men to move out with those beaten jerks. Then he ordered Aden and Abhijeet to sit down." Well pals, I have a work for you two"

Abhijeet and Aden shared a glance before turning their attention back at their boss. Yaser on the other hand opened a drawer and removed a picture from it. He slid that picture towards Abhijeet and Aden

"He's Daya. My son." Subin broke the silence.

A young man with dark, black hair, deep brown eyes and tanned skin was seen in that picture. They both stared at it for a while before Aden asked. "Why are you showing his picture to us?"

Subin sat down in his chair and looked at Aden having serious expressions on his face. "'Cause I got a work for you which is related to him." Aden nodded whereas Abhijeet was quietly sitting there, listening to both of them very cautiously.

Subin continued, "Now however weird it may sound, you two are going to protect my son!.. Lately, some of my enemies are threatening me about something personal. I've always hid him from our world. Nobody in our job knows about him..Infact..I myself haven't met him in years."

He paused for a minute before starting to speak again. "He doesn't know about my work. What he thinks is that I have this small hotel and that I own a small house and that I'm a cheat."

Abhijeet's eyebrows furrowed with the use of term 'cheat'.

"Cheat? Why?"

Subin calmly looked in his eyes. "You don't need to know that. I am just telling you so that you won't mention my name in front of him." Abhijeet nodded with a sigh. "He doesn't live with you, does he?"

Yaser shook his head. "No, he doesn't... He lives in Cambridge." Abhijeet looked at Yaser with a jerk. Cambridge! He did freaking said Cambridge! " You both have to take a flight tomorrow and leave for England. Fine with y'all, I guess?" He asked looking strictly at the two boys. And could the two say 'no' to him? They didn't want any problems to arise. Of course they nodded without any second thought!

"But Sir". Aden said. "What's the plan?" Abhijeet nodded as his mind was also revolving around the same question. If they can't use their original identity and if they are not supposed to tell Daya who they really are or so who sent them, then what are they supposed to tell him?

Abhijeet tilted his neck slightly with a frown when Subin laughed. "Haha. Oh boy! Let me come there. There's a lot of stuff to discuss still." And so he "discussed the plan" which wasn't even a discussion. It was only Subin and Yaser saying things and the both lads nodding to their words. When they ended their conversation Yaser asked them two to move and pack their stuff. Abhijeet was the first one to walk out of the cabin.

"Abhijeet!" He heard a familiar voice, "Tum wapas kab aae?!" He looked around and found Vihan rushing towards him with a big grin. He scowled. "Tum yahan kyun aae ho?"

Vihan huffed, "Kabhi toh sidhe mun baat kiya karo!"

Abhijeet shook his head in disappointment. "Kya hai?"

"Tum kal jaa rahe ho, hai na?!" Vihan exclaimed. Abhijeet nodded. "Haan, toh?!"

He looked at him with firmness. "Toh mujhe bhi apne saath lekar chalo." But he was shocked when he saw Abhijeet already walking away. "Hey! Mai tumse baat kar raha hun!" He ran behind him and held him by his arm. Abhijeet pushed him away. "Bachon jaisi baatein mat karo. Mai Cambridge jaa raha hun, India nahi."

"Par.." His lips quivered, "Mujhe yahanse bahar nikalna hai Abhijeet. Mujhe mere ghar jaana hai!"

Abhijeet looked at him from the corner of his eye, "Tumhara koi ghar nahi hai."

"JHUT!" Vihan yelled in anger, "Mera bhi ghar hai, jaise tumhara.." He immediately pressed his hand over his mouth, his eyes widened with scare. Abhijeet gave him his deadliest glare. He said with his teeth pressed. "Abhi tum bache ho Vihan! Bhulo nahi ki aaj meri vajahse zinda ho. Tumhe yahi rehna hai, jabtak tum bade nahi ho jaate."

He started moving away when heard a stomp. He turned around to find Vihan trying desperately to hold back his tears, as he clenched his fist. "Mai bade hun Abhijeet! I am sixteen!"

"Great for you. Sirf do saal aur yahanpe rukna hai."

"Par Abhij.."

"GET LOST ALREADY!" Abhijeet shouted making Vihan shiver. There were people watching them, Abhijeet noticed when he looked up. He gave them all a death glare. "If anyone dares ask him what happened, I'll kill that person right then and there!" Vihan snapped his head up at Abhijeet.

A small smile appeared on his lips. "Theek hai." Vihan spoke, gaining Abhijeet's attention. "Mai yahinpe rukunga..lekin sirf tumhare wapas aane tak."

"Vihan tum.."

"Nahi Abhijeet." Vihan spoke, "Jaise tumhe meri chinta hai, mujhe bhi tumhari hai."

Abhijeet looked at him in surprise. "Mujhe tumhari chinta?! Bahot acha mazaq karlete ho." Vihan grinned as he saw Abhijeet vanishing from the scene. He sighed, whispering under his breath. "Jaldi aana, mujhe tumhara intezaar rahega."

...

Once he was out, Abhijeet sat on his bike but didn't start it. He took a deep breath to cool off his mind. Cambridge..He shook his head while playing with his fingers. Its nothing like he hates tasks and challenges but going to the same place from where he started, well that's going to be a lot difficult.

He pulled over his mask. He was going to start his bike when felt a hand on his right shoulder. He looked at the hand and then at person. It was Aden. Abhijeet jerked his hand away and pulled his mask down. "What?"

"I wasn't going to rip your shoulder off!" Aden snapped.

Abhijeet rolled his eyes while looking away. "Yeah. Whatever!"

Aden pointed his forefinger at him. "Look you don't have any reason to be such an asshole towards me. You better be good when we go there."

"You didn't have to touch me!" Abhijeet snapped.

Aden rolled his eyes. "Fine, you little princess. Just here to let you know that you've to reach the airport by 5am and not 7am. Yaser told to inform you. Now you can get lost, you geezer!" He left from there not giving Abhijeet a chance to say anything. Abhijeet, of course, was offended but he cared less.

He put his mask back on and left from there not before whispering..

"Whatever!"

* * *

**A/N Daya in the next chap. TJNR update today! Stay tuned.**

**Take care guys,**

**Janhvi.**


	3. Chapter 3

CAMBRIDGE

The loud ringing of the phone awakened Daya from his peaceful sleep. He groaned in annoyance before looking at the name flashing on his cell. He read the name and then looked at the clock to see the time.

"Holy shit!"

He pushed the covers away and picked up the call, putting it on speaker. So that he can get ready on the other hand. "Hey Zayn, good morning."

"Good morning?! You think its funny? I am waiting here since an hour now. Where the hell are you?" Zayn yelled from the other side.

Daya undressed himself quickly, wrapping a towel around his torso. "I'll be there in like 15 minutes. You handle 'em till then. Theek hai? Bye!"

"DAYA!" But the door closing sound made Zayn cut the call.

...

...

...

Once they reached Cambridge, Abhijeet thought it would be better for him if he and Aden were in separate cabs. So even though Aden disagreed with him, Abhijeet didn't give a damn.

"I gotta go take care of something" was all he said before departing in another cab, leaving a confused Aden behind. Only if he knew Abhijeet's history with this city. But if Abhijeet didn't care then neither did Aden. He left from there to start with their plan. He won't let Subin down just because of Abhijeet being a complete jerk towards him.

On the other hand, Abhijeet went to the place he was away from for so many months. But he didn't regret being away from here. His life in these few months was far better than the days and nights he spent here.

He had sent the cab back and was walking on his own. When he was on his desired place, he flung the big doors open and walked in. A man approached him in the dark.

"Excuse me buddy, may I know who you are?" The man spoke in a deep accent. Abhijeet knew exactly who the man was. He tried looking at him but the darkness avoided it. So he called his name, wondering if he was right. "Aaron? Is that you?"

The man turned on his torch making Abhijeet flinch. He closed his eyes tightly in reaction. The man uttered in complete shock. "Umm..Abhi?!" Abhijeet signalled him to turn the torch down as the light was directly hitting his eyes. "Oh! I'm sorry."

"It's 'kay." Abhijeet replied blinking his eyes a several times. When Aaron didn't say anything, he asked him. "Umm, Can we go in?" Aaron nodded coming out of his "shocked state" and both started walking inside. There was an uncomfortable silence between. Then Aaron spoke.

"It's been months since anyone here saw your face. Where were you?"

Abhijeet was constantly looking down at the ground as he walked. "In a slightly better place."

Aaron furrowed his eyebrows. "Better than this one here?"

Abhijeet sighed. "Any place is better than this one here."

They stopped when heard loud cheering of the big crowd inside. Aaron gave Abhijeet a mocking smile. "You ran away buddy, admit it, you were afraid." Abhijeet clenched his fists tightly. Seeing this Aaron smirked and pushed open the big door in front of them.  
The loud rants of names and encouraging voices hit Abhijeet's ears. It sent chills down his spine. He hated those voices. They scared him. He gulped down his own saliva, jerked loudly when Aaron spoke. "Let's get in, A. You don't want to miss this one. Its David v/s Finch." Abhijeet's eyes widened with David's name. He muttered under his breath.

"Dave?"

...

An old man wearing a black suit shook hands with Daya. He had a smile on his face and Daya looked proud."Mr. Shetty, we trust your company. I hope you won't let us down."

Daya smiled. "Never sir." The older man nodded. "Good"

"Have a good day sir." He greeted before the older man left with his companions, and took a sigh of relief once they left. He walked out of the cabin only to find an anxious Zayn waiting for him near the window. As soon as he saw Daya, he jumped on his feet..

"Kaise raha sab? Did we get it? C'mon Daya, tell me." Daya laughed at the childish behaviour of his friend. He patted his back. "Chill, homeboy! It all went good. Lekin ab Cafeteria chale? Maine breakfast nahi kiya and now I am starving like hell!"

Zayn cheered in excitement."We got the deal?!" He hugged Daya tightly forgetting about their colleagues in the office. "Thank God man! Tum nahi jaante mai kitna pareshaan tha!"

Daya looked around finding people giving them weird looks. But who cares? He laughed on Zayn and patted his back. "Ab aur pareshaan hone ki zarurat nahi hai, lekin kya ab hum chal sakte hai?" Zayn nodded as he separated with the same huge grin on his face, "Sure!"

They sat down on their regular table, ordering a sandwich for Daya and two cups of coffee. Daya asked him if he wanted anything more but surprisingly, he denied.

"Toh aapka kal ka din kaise bita?" Zayn asked teasingly as he sipped on his coffee.

Daya smiled. "It was pretty good. And guess what? I got a roommate..Finally!"

Zayn chuckled. "You did? Who's he? What's his name?"

"Aden naam hai uska. Yahanpe naukri karta hai. My agent called me yesterday telling about him. He's gonna shift in, this evening." Zayn nodded. "Sounds great..Well I also have a good news for you."

Daya looked at him in confusion. "Kya?" Zayn grinned, "Mr. Bolt ne resignation dediya, ek hafte pehle. Unki jagah par kal ek naya ladka aaraha hai."

Daya looked at him in surprise. "Seriously? That's so good! Voh hume kitna pareshaan karte the. Acha hua ke chale gae..par, kisine mujhe bataya kyun nahi?"

"Maybe because you were too busy doing meetings outdoors for..how many? 9 days?!"

Daya made a face. "Hey, that's going to help our company a lot." Zayn put on a dramatic expression. "Man you're going to have a promotion soon."

Daya chuckled. "Tujhe lagta hai?" Zayn laughed. "Mujhe kya? Sabhi ko lagta hai!"

They chatted up more, until Daya finished his breakfast. Then they got back to their work.

...

"AND THE WINNER IS DAVID!" Aaron announced and the whole crowd squealed. Abhijeet covered his ears with his hands when his eyes fell on Finch. He was lying helpless on the ground, been beaten to a pulp. Abhijeet squeezed his eyes shut. The memories from the past flashing in front of his eyes. He started taking deep breathes to keep himself calm.

He was so busy in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice that David and Aaron were standing beside him. David kept a hand on Abhijeet's shoulder who jerked in return, breathing heavily.

"Aye! You okay? It looked like you were going to have an heart-attack there ." Aaron spoke while laughing like an idiot. Abhijeet looked away with his hands on his hips. David gave Aaron a burning gaze. "Knock it off Aaron. And move out, everyone else's gone already." Aaron raised his hands up in surrender and left from there while counting the money in his hand.

When he left from there, David turned to look at Abhijeet. He folded his hands against his chest and stared at the dark-eyed boy. Abhijeet looked up at him, forcing a smile on his face.  
"Hey, Dave.. Long time no see..Umm.. How are you?"

David didn't answer him but just kept staring, making him feel guilty. He sighed when Abhijeet's head turned to the floor. Yes, he felt bad about Abhijeet. He was like his younger brother and that made him feel more angry over Abhijeet.

He caught Abhijeet's elbow and started dragging him out but the other one jerked it off.  
"Not today Dave. I know you are mad at me but I have to go. I will come at your place tomorrow night." He paused in the mid. ".. I?" He asked with hesitation. David nodded with his hands on his hips.

"I need you to tell me everything then, A."

Abhijeet nodded vigorously. "I promise, I will."

Saying so, he left from there quietly. His eyes never leaving the floor.  
...

* * *

**A/N There goes the next one. **

**Read and Review!**

**Take care,**

**Janhvi.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Kya tum bhi vahi soch rahe ho joh mai soch raha hun?", Zayn asked, leaning his elbow against Daya's desk.

"Well no 'cause apparently I am working."

"RUUDDEEE!"

Daya hissed, sticking his index finger in his ear. Zayn had yelled loud enough to cause pain in it. "What the hell Zee?!"

Zayn rolled his eyes at him and folded his hands against his chest. "Mr. Shetty, didn't you see who just went inside that Head Huncho's cabin?" Daya furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. But then it struck him.

"Mr. Bolt ki replacement?" He asked, still looking a bit confused. Zayn nodded in excitement.  
"Yes! Maine dekha use andar jaate hue. Total badass!"

"Idhar-udhar jhakna band karo aur kaam pe dhyaan do. Bhulo mat ki Sarah ke saath bahar jaana hai aaj tumhe."  
"Ahhhh!" Zayn groaned. "Mai bhul kaise gaya?!"

Daya turned himself completely towards his best friend in amusement, a teasing smile dangling on his face.

"Seriously?"  
"Why would I be deceptive to you?!"

Daya snickered. "Right. I guess then I should inform Sarah that her only boyfriend forgot her birthday, what say?" He started waving his phone in front of Zayn's face. Zayn's expressions immediately changed from happy to worried and then to fear. He tried snatching it away but Daya was quick enough. He stood up and moved away from Zayn, laughing, still waving his phone in the air. "Nah bro, you're too slow."

The horror on his face was making Daya laugh even more. "Nahi yaar Daya, please. Mai toh bas mazaq kar raha tha yaar. Don't do it, give it to me. She'll kill me..Daya!"

"Say you'll pay for my lunch for a week."

"What? Hell no! I am broke." Daya rolled his eyes at that. "Broke? Yeah, why not? Issiliye toh tum apne pure mahineki salary kapdonpe aur khanepe udate ho na."

"Look Daya I-"

"What's happening here?" A thick voice arose from behind. They both turned around to find Mr. Lopez, their manager standing there. Zayn took the opportunity and snatched the phone away from Daya's hand, sighing in relief.

Lopez walked in with sombre expressions. His eyes were glued to Daya as he took small, slow steps ahead.  
"Umm, Mr. Lopez", Daya said, "Everything's okay?"

Mr. Lopez tried to put a smile on his face but failed miserably. Not his fault, its been like, years since he last smiled. "Yes Mr. Daya, everything's okay. Its just that there's this new employee whom I want you to.. I mean, I want him to work with you. . No, no, no, erase that. I want him to work under you..So, would you mind..?" He stopped, plastering one more fake smile on his face. Daya stood their still, his eyebrows raised and a weird expression on his face.

"So..?" Mr. Lopez spoke again when Daya didn't say anything.

Zayn patted Daya's back a little harshly to bring him back from the world he was in. Daya coughed. "Oh..Oh yes, why not. You are my superior, I am bound to follow your orders."

Mr. Lopez's eyes shined brightly as he smiled. He hurried towards Daya and held his hands planting kisses over them.

Zayn made a face. "Eww". Daya stood there in utter shock mirroring his expressions. His eyes were so wide that for a moment he thought they would fall off. He looked so helpless at the moment that Zayn wanted to laugh out, but the "head huncho" was still in the cabin.

"Thank you, thank you so much Mr. Daya.", he said, letting go off Daya's hands and giving him a quick hug. As soon as he broke the hug, Daya shuffled towards his best mate. Zayn gave him a teasing smile but it vanished soon after receiving a fiery gaze

"I guess, I should call him in then?" Mr. Lopez asked. Daya nodded, still horrified.

"Mr. Abhijeet, can you please like...come in?" he asked, totally unprofessional.

It took a moment for both Daya and Zayn to process everything that just happened. They glanced at each other meaningfully. Mr. Lopez isn't like this. He's more likely a stingy and strict kind of a guy. Smiling and stuttering weren't his type of things. He was never been this good to them either.

_He'_s _sick. He's sick. _Daya kept repeating in his mind.

His thoughts were interrupted when Zayn whispered, "Bruh, its him. Look!" Daya turned his attention towards the new person in the room. It amused him that the new one wasn't wearing any formal clothes. His long hair were long enough to touch his shoulder but were gelled, his outfit was a half-buttoned jazzy shirt and torn skinny jeans. Daya's eyebrows furrowed.

_Zee was right. He looks like a total badass__.__.. but.._

"Hello , I am Abhijeet." Abhijeet introduced himself as he offered his hand.

Daya looked at his hand in confusion. "Abhijeet Sri.."

"Abhijeet Jha!"

"Oh!" Daya shook his head in disappointment but with a smile on his face. "Pleasure meeting you ."

Abhijeet smiled. "Pleasure meeting you too. And..Its just Abhijeet." Daya laughed "Well, then its just Daya too."

"Is anyone going to give me a chance to say 'Its just Zayn as well'?" Saying so Zayn forwarded his hand towards Abhijeet who took it and greeted him politely. After that he turned towards Daya.

"Actually," Abhijeet said, " I'm gonna start my work from tomorrow. So, I was here just to meet you today. But I guess I should leave now. Will meet tomorrow?"

Daya nodded. "Sure." Abhijeet nodded too. "' 'Kay then." He gave Mr. Lopez a meaningful look and waved off at Zayn with a tight smile. "I'm off!"  
Mr. Lopez sighed heavily after Abhijeet's departure. "I guess its my cue to leave then. Get to work boys."

"Yes sir!"

When left, both the boys shared a look and shrugged. Something's up which they don't know about. To be honest, they don't care.

On the other hand, Abhijeet was waiting for in his cabin. As soon as he entered the cabin, Abhijeet removed his gun and pointed at 's head using his right hand, with his left hand he covered his mouth. Lopez stumbled backward with the force. His back hit the door causing a sharp pain to run down his spine.

Abhijeet brought his gun closer to Lopez's face. His eyes had fire."Dare telling anyone anything and your family is dead. I ain't here to harm any of you people. I am here just for the sake of my job. Help me and I won't hurt you."

His voice was gruff and deep. It made shiver. And Abhijeet smirked. He knew that he had made the right move. He placed his gun back in his right leg's shoe.  
"I don't give a fuck if you get me arrested _sir, _they'll kill your people in return. Avoid it by shaking hands with me." He opened the door and gave a death glare to before leaving. "I won't warn for the second time, Lopez. Stay away!"

* * *

**A/N So? How was it?**

**Read and Review!**

**Take care,**

**Janhvi.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Why do good books end?_ Abhijeet thinks as he turns the last page of the book in his hand. He rests back into his chair. Suddenly everything has fallen so silent. He can hear nothing but the ticking of the clock. Maybe because he is in a library.

He inhales a deep breath, turning his face towards the window. _Kitabe unn shabdon ki yaad dilati hai jinka istemaal karna hi hum bhul jaate hai. _A dismal smile appears on his face as he stands up and straightens his coat. He keeps the book in it's respective shelf, offers a warm smile to librarian and walks out with fervour.

"Sir?", his driver approaches him when he descends the stairs. He gives him a questioning look. "You forgot your phone in the cab. You've got three missed calls. Check out." Abhijeet sighs, grabbing the forwarded phone. "Yeah."

He sits in the cab gazing at the cell in his hand without any intention to call back. But then his phone rings, making him curse his luck, because he has none. "Hello?"

"Where on earth are you?!"

Abhijeet frowns. "I am heading to Daya's workplace. Why?"

The caller adds in vex. "The time's 9, you are an hour late. If you fail in your task, I don't care what Subin does, I am going to kill you!"

Abhijeet looks out of the window grimly. "Aden, just so you know, if you kill me.." he smirks, "I will come back as a spirit to draw you into the woods."

"You prick I-" but Abhijeet cuts the call giving himself a pat on the back.

...

THE OFFICE, 10:00 AM

"Ek ghanta ho gaya, tujhe lagta hai vo naya ladka aaega?" Zayn asks as he stares at his watch. Daya shrugs. "Kya pata..Vaise toh pehla din hai, aahi jaega." Zayn nods.

"Kal toh pura bigda hua lag raha tha, acha ho agar aaj dhang ke kapde pehenke aae."

Daya frowns. "Tujhe usse kya? Tu apna kaam kar."

Zayn turns completely towards him with grim expressions. "Yaar, pata nahi kyun par kuch theek nahi lag raha uske baremein. Be cautious."

Daya smiles looking up at him. "Tu chinta mat kar. Vaise bhi uska mujhse kya rishta?"

Zayn nods, indulging himself in his work again. "Baat toh sahi hai.

...

THE OFFICE, 10:30 AM

"May I come in?"

Daya's attention turns towards the cabin door. He furrows his eyebrows. "Abhijeet? Come in."

Abhijeet enters with some files in his hand. "Sir, Mr. Lopez ne yeh kuch files diye hai. Please sign." Daya nods as he signals him to keep those files on his desk. Abhijeet does so. "By the way, I hope you don't mind me speaking in Hindi..?"

Daya shakes his head negatively. "Not at all. Mujhe hindi aati hai." Abhijeet smiles when Daya adds, "But I do mind you coming late to the work. Dedh ghanta late? The kahan tum?"

Abhijeet says with the same smile. "Bas sir, ain mauke par chize kho jaati hai. Dhundne jao toh waqt toh lagta hi hai na?"

Daya raises his eyebrow. "Subah-subah kuch kho gaya? Kya?"

Abhijeet chuckles. "Jo kho gaya tha, vo mil gaya sir. Ab aapko bata du toh kahi fir na kho jae." Daya tilts his neck on the either side. "You believe in superstitions?"

Abhijeet shakes his head negatively. "No." He sighs. "Unfortunately, I believe in Karma." Daya looks at him in confusion when he adds. "Ab dekhiye na, mai late aya toh Mr. Lopez ne itna daant diya, aur ab aap bhi sign karne mein itni der laga rahe hai."

"Oh! Haha..Just give me a minute, I'll read them and come back to you."

...

PARKING LOT, 7:00 PM

Zayn and Daya bide each other 'goodbye' as they sit inside their respective cars. Daya starts his vehicle and checks out when his eyes fall over Abhijeet walking out of the cafeteria. He stops his car beside him and calls him out. "Are Abhijeet?"

Abhijeet turns towards him and says, "Daya tum? Kya hua?"

Daya frowns. " 'Kya hua' matlab? Ghar jaa raha hun. Lekin tum kahan jaa rahe ho?"

Abhijeet's face falls. "Gadi kharab ho gai, bus stop par jaa rahan hun."

Daya shrugs. "Bus stop par kyun? I'll drive you home."

"You sure?"

"Of course, I am. Hop on."

Abhijeet smiles at him as he sits on the passenger's seat. "Thank you, Daya."

"No problem..Vaise, tumhare address?"

"A lane before your house." Abhijeet winks at him. Daya looks at him in surprise. "Tumhe mera ghar kaise malum?"

"Zayn ne bataya. Mai use apna address de raha tha, tab."

Daya grins. "Toh tum mere gharke paas hi rehte ho."

"Yup!"

"Toh hum ek kaam kyun nahi karte?"

Abhijeet looks at him in confusion. "Kaisa kaam?" Daya speaks, "We'll carpool from tomorrow onwards. What say?"

Abhijeet stays quiet for a moment because that's the exact thing what he was going to say, but instead Daya said it. "That's a great idea! Will do for me."

"Great! Then I'll ring you tomorrow. Be ready."

Abhijeet keeps looking at him when a moment later, Daya stops the car infront of a small building. "There you go...Tum yahan rehte ho?"

Abhijeet shakes his head. "Nahi, aage vaali building mein." He descends the car and waves at Daya. "Thanks for the lift. Ring me tomorrow."

"Yes, I will!" Daya says as he drives away.

Abhijeet keeps staring at the car till it completely vanishes from his sight. He then starts taking strides towards his own home, murmuring. "Yeh toh mereliye sabkuch aur aasan karte jaa raha hai. Acha hai."

His cell rings again making him groan in frustration. Because, it's Aden. He picks it up instantly. "What?"

"Daya's home. Did you fix the bug in his car?"

"I did." Abhijeet answers plainly.

"Good for ya!" Aden smiles. "Subin's added an advance in your account. 20% of the signed amount. See to it."

"Sure. Anything else?" he says sternly.

"Yes." Aden says grimly. "You should start appreciating the fact that I am not a serial killer."

Abhijeet frowns. "What do you mean, eh?"

"You can be a little more kind towards me..No need to be a jerk all the time." Aden spats.

"Nope", Abhijeet smiles, "not happening."

Aden fumes in anger. "You are always so unapproachable!"  
"And yet here you are!" Abhijeet says instantly as he cuts the call without any other word.

* * *

**A/N Waiting for your reviews because the day's too boring. :b **

**Take care,**

**Janhvi.**


	6. Chapter 6

David's sleep breaks because of the knocks on the door. He sits up irritated. "Who the hell is it?" He yells in a raspy voice.

"..Dave?' A meek voice rises. David stands up with realisation that it's Abhijeet. He takes long strides to reach the door and opens it. "It's midnight! Whatchya doin' here?"

"Umm.." Abhijeet says in a hesitation, "I..I told you I'll come..didn't I?"

David speaks, giving him space to enter. "Yeah, but you didn't say you'll come at 2 in the morning, A. I am damn tired after all the fightin'..My eyes feel real heavy!"

Abhijeet closes the door behind but then stands there awkwardly. "Then..should I go..back?" He asks, not really wanting to go from there.

"Nah. You've come all the way." David says, signalling him to sit down as he himself leans on the couch,"Hey! That's right! Why don't you stay?"

Abhijeet shakes his head. "I'm here for a job Dave, didn't just come in this city to meet you shitheads again!"

"Uuuuu" David snickers, "You're going back to your realself, hun?"

Abhijeet sighs. "I lost my realself way back buddy, just trying to stay where I am." David keeps quite, allowing him to speak. "I don't know..I don't know how I ended up here Dave but now..now I can't turn back. I can't come here again, this is not what I want!"

"What do you want?" A calm question.

Abhijeet looked at him, his chest hurting already.

"I want to save him! I want to save him with all I have!" He pressed his lips together and closed his eyes tightly, clamping his hand over them to not let a single tear slip through. But David could tell how badly he wants to cry.

...

_9 YEARS AGO, INDIA_

_"Maine bhi kaha tha, mai tumjaise logonse nahi harunga!"_

_The other boys smirk at him. "Toh aajao, hum taiyar hai."_

_Rage builds up in Abhijeet seeing them smirk. He within an instant connects his fist with the taller boy's jaw and with his leg kicks the other one in his stomach. The boys stumble backwards receiving the blow. Abhijeet takes the chance to land multiple punches over them. The boys retort, fighting back but Abhijeet is much stronger than what they thought. They both fall on the ground black and blue. Abhijeet was tired as well with many bruises on his body too but he still smirks at them. "Shayad tumlogone thikse tayari nahi ki..Jao..", he pants, "jaakar "tayari" karo!" _

_Saying so, he turns around to leave the place when sees his father standing infront of him. His father was looking daggers at him. Abhijeet takes a step back in fear. "Pa..pa?..Aap Mumbai wapas..kab.." His father gives him the deadliest look making him shut his mouth. He lowers his head not daring to look in the eyes of the other entity. _

_"Kyun mara tumne innlogon ko?" _

_He answers in a trembling voice. "Yeh log..mujhe tang kar rahe the aur..inhone hi ladna shuru kiya tha. Aa..aap pucho na inse!"_

_"Mujhe kisise bhi kuch bhi puchne ki zarurat nahi hai. Ghar chalo tum." With that, his father starts walking away and Abhijeet follows him slower than a snail._

_Once they reach home, Abhijeet instantly runs and hides behind his mother. _

_"Abhi? Kya hua?"_

_"Maa.." Abhijeet says in an extremely low tone, "Papa se kaho na ki voh gussa na kare.."_

_"Kiss baat ka gussa beta?" She gives a questioning glance to her husband who shakes his head in disappointment. "Tumhara dhyaan bhi rehta hai bache ke paas? Maar-peet karna kisne sikhaya ise?"_

_"Maar-peet?" She utters in shock, "yeh aap kya keh rahe hai?"_

_"Maa!" Abhijeet says in a firm voice though he was crying by now. "Maine unhe pehle nahi mara. Vo dono sabhiko tang karte rehte hai. Mujhe bhi kar rahe the. Maine bas apna bachav kiya!"_

_"Abhijeet tum.." His father said in anger but was cut off by his wife. "Jai, please! Use kehne do." She then looked at Abhijeet, "Bolo, kya kiya unn logone?" She knelt before him, holding him by his shoulder. He answered, looking down at the floor._

_"Mai khelne gaya tha maa vahanpar. Harroz hi jaata hun..Lekin phir achaanak voh dono aae aur kehne lage ki voh unka ilaka hai. Sab bache vahanse darkar bhaag gae maa, par mai kaise jaata? Aapne toh kabhi darkar bhagna sikhaya hi nahi mujhe.."_

_He looks up at her with puppy eyes. "Sorry maa..agar maine galti ki hai, toh mai aagese aisa kabhi nahi karunga!"_

_She shakes her head negatively and picks him up in his arms, "Nahi beta, aapne koi galti nahi ki." Eyeing at her husband. "Kyun? Sahi keh rahi hun na mai?" He jerks his head away, "Bigad rahi ho ise."_

_..._

_2 YEAR LATER_

_"Maa! Yeh dekho, Daya ki maa ne aapke liye laddoo bheje hai!" An excited Abhijeet yells as soon as he enters his home. But his expressions fall off seeing four huge bags kept near the couch. His mother comes in the hall and glances at him. He hurries towards her. "Maa yeh sab.."_

_"Papa ka Cambridge mein transfer hogaya hai Abhijeet..hum kal subah ko hi yahanse nikal rahe hai."_

_He looks at her with wide eyes. "Kya? Aise achanak?!"_

_"Achanak nahi..", his father answers coming into the, "Ek hafte pehle ki news hai. Bas tumhe aaj bata rahe hai."_

_"Tum ye kya bache ke samne.." But she was interrupted by Abhijeet. "Maa, mai nahi aaunga." She caress his hair while giving her husband a fiery gaze. "Abhi, tum chalo mere saath indar, papa ko yahi rehne do." _

_She drags him with her while her husband just sighs, laying down on the couch without any word. She closes the room door behind her with a loud voice, then makes Abhijeet sit on the bed. "Beta, aap samjho na, hum yahanpar aur nahi reh sakte."_

_"Lekin kyun?" He asks instantly in a whinny tone. _

_"Kyunki hum apna ghar bech rahe hai Abhijeet, hum India vapas nahi aarahe."_

_He looks at her in shock. She continues. "Tumhara school mein admission bhi hogaya hai vahanpar, aur hume vahanpar ek apartment bhi mil raha hai. Tumhare papa ki job bhi ek-do mahine mein permanent ho jaegi vahinpe..toh humara wapas aane ka koi matlab nahi hai Abhijeet."_

_He interrupts her, "Magar maa..Daya..kya hum use nahi lekar jaa sakte?"_

_She laughs on his innocence. "Nahi beta, Daya ki family bhi toh usse pyaar karti hai na?"_

_"Lekin maa.." he says on the verge of tears, "Mere saare dost toh yahan hai na..Daya bhi..toh mai kaise.."_

_"Abhijeet!" She says in a strict tone, "You're stronger than this! Jao apne dostonse milkar aao..hum subah 4 ki flight se nikalne vaale hai. Samjhe?"_

_He lowers his head nodding quietly, not letting a single tear slip down his cheek._

* * *

**A/N Yo! How was it? Manh! I am giving regular updates shihihihi!**

**Next part will be continuation of flashback and I think y'all will love it.**

**Please do read and review!**

**Take care,**

**Janhvi.**


	7. Chapter 7

_*Ting-tong*_  
_ "Daya beta zara dekhna kaun hai!"_  
_ "Abhi dekhta hun mummy!"_

_ He runs towards the door and opens it. Seeing the person standing out there, a smile appears on his face. "Abhi tum?! Yaar kuch der pehle hi toh nikle the tum yahanse. Kuch bhul gae kya..?"_

_ Abhijeet shakes his head negatively and pulls Daya in a hug, burying his face in his shoulders._

_ Daya worriedly hugs him back. "Kya hua Abhi?" But Abhijeet doesn't say anything. So he smoothly separates him from the embrace and says in a tensed tone. "Batao na. Tum sad kyun ho?"_

_ Abhijeet lowers his gaze. "Daya..ma aur papa m..mujhe Cambridge leke jaa rahe hai." _  
_ He looks up in shock when hears Daya's chuckle._

_ "Kya Abhi itti si baat?.." Abhijeet shakes his head negatively trying to interrupt him but Daya raises his hand, loudly, "Mummy, Abhi aya hua hai."_

_ She answers saying "Acha? Theek hai, andar bulalo use." And Daya smile__s in satisfaction. _

_ "Yaar andar toh chalo. Kya yahan darwaze pe hi khade ho.." But Abhijeet keeps staring at him, making Daya click his tongue who starts dragging him inside. "Kya Abhi..chalo na!"_

_ But Abhijeet jerks his hand away, yelling "Daya maa aur papa mujhe Cambridge leke jaa rahe hai! Ghumne nahi! Vahan pe settle hone! I am never gonna come back here Daya, mai humesha.." he pauses, feeling a lump in his throat and continues in an extremely low, painful tone. "mai humesha keliye jaa raha hun Daya", stressing, "humesha keliye!"_

_ Hearing his loud voice, Daya's mother comes out of the kitchen whereas Daya keeps staring at him in shock._

_ "Tum mazak.." he utters after a few moments._

_ Abhijeet shakes his head negatively, speaking in a raspy voice. "Nahi..nahi Daya. Sach hai yeh yaar."_

_ Tears start forming in Daya's eyes. He instantly holds Abhijeet's hands. "Abhi..magar.. suddenly kaise..Boss tum.." He smiles, "haan, Boss..tum na, jaane se mana hi kardo fir toh tumhare mummy daddy tumhe nahi lekar jaenge.."_

_ Abhijeet was looking at him with tearfilled eyes. He shakes his head and cups Daya's face. "Mai nahi kar sakta yaar yeh.."_

_ Daya holds his hand instantly whilst his face glisten with tears. "Abhi..mat jao na, please. Please mat jao."_

_ Abhijeet pulls him in a hug instantly. "Mai bhi tere bina nahi reh sakta yaar, tujhe chhodke..chhodke nahi jaana chahta lekin..." He separates Daya from himself and wipes his tears away. "Mai majboor hun yaar. Mujhe maaf karde, Daya. I am r.. really very sorry yaar."_

_ Daya shakes his head negatively when hears.._

_ "Daya.." he looks back at his mother, "yahan aao."_

_ He runs at her and hugs her tightly, crying bitterly. "Mumma..Abhi..usse kaho na ke voh naa jae. Voh bhi Dad ke tarah mujhe chhodkar jaa raha hai..Mumma..aa..aap kaho na kuch use."_

_ A tear finally slips down Abhijeet's eye. He touches his wet cheek in shock. Mai..mai ro..He shakes his head negatively and rubs that tear within an instant but it doesn't go unnoticed by Daya's mother._

_ She sighs and says, "Daya..beta dekho..aapko dekhke aapka Abhi bhi rone laga."_

_ Daya looks at her in shock. He turns around immediately to look at Abhijeet who was already staring back at both of them in surprise._

_ "Abhi.." Daya utters in an extremely low tone._

_ Abhijeet looks down. Daya's mother smiles at this and says, "Daya, agar Abhijeet Cambridge shift ho raha hai, toh hum jaenge na usse milne. Aur fir jab aap bade ho jaoge tab toh khud hi apne friend se mil loge. Hai na?"_

_ Daya's face turns teary again. "Par mumma..agar yeh mujhe mila hi nahi toh?"_  
_ "Mai tujhe call karunga!" Abhijeet says instantly and when the two look at him, he again looks down in embarrassment._

_ "Sahi kaha aapne." She says in a light tone, gaining both of their attention. "Aur beta, agar aap ne call nahi ki toh hum karenge." Winking at her kid, "Kyun Daya?"_

_ Daya nods with a small smile, so she rubs away his tears. He leaves her and walks towards Abhijeet with slow steps. He holds Abhijeet's hands and gives him a sweet smile. "Mujhse dosti banae rakhoge na, Boss?"_

_ Abhijeet nods, biting his lips and this time Daya pulls him in a hug._

_..._

"Abhijeet, look I know it's hard but you have to accept the truth. Your father's never gonna come back." David sighs, "Doctors have given up on him."

Abhijeet shakes his head, resting his back against the wall. "I don't believe them..you know I don't believe them! They're hopeless! I ain't!"

David, in disappointment, "You're just wastin' all your money."

Abhijeet shrugs. "My needs are too less anyways."

"Yeah?" David mocks him, "look at yourself! Look at how much you've shrunk! These are the clothes you fancy?! Where's the 'Abhijeet' who used to defeat me in every fight?! Where exactly is he?!" Abhijeet lowers his gaze. "You're nothing like him, A. You're nothing what that damn geezer wanted you to be."

"No, I am not." Abhijeet snaps, "So? I don't give a fuck about it! I am doing my job, working my ass off just to keep him alive! There's.." he looks away, calming his breathes, "there's still a little hope which none of y'all want to see."

David smiles, ruffling his own hair. He leans forward placing his elbows over his thighs, "It wasn't your fault. Get over it!"

Abhijeet stills for a moment when they both hear.

"It's useless. You need not try, babe."

Abhijeet looks at the girl with a jerk. "YOU?!"

She gives him a sarcastic smile and sits down beside David, who sulks down immediately. Abhijeet gives Dave a wierd look, mouthing 'Babe?'

David nods covering his face with his palms, "Yeah right..I forgot but.."

"The fuck Dave! You and this battleaxe," he gives a disgusting look to her who was looking at him in utter shock, "are dating?! For some months I leave and you throw your life into the sink?!"

"HEY LISTEN YOU FEEN I-"

"Guys stop! Stop! Please." David whines. "And she's Sofia, my girlfriend, not 'battleaxe', A. Keep that in mind. And Sof! he is not a feen." Abhijeet gives him an annoyed look. "Well, it's your fault ,you were supposed to tell me that she is your girlfriend." Staring at her for a while, "now!"

Sofia sticks her tongue out at him. "You are as grumpy as ever!"

Abhijeet makes a face. "Whatever!"

"A!" Abhijeet looks at Dave, "I don't think you are here to fight with her. I called you so that you could tell me about yourself..." He jerks his head away. "Where you stayin' at?!"

Abhijeet shrugs, "I told ya already! Not gonna repeat myself!"

Sofia rolls her eyes, murmuring. "There you go again! Grunchy sage!"

David groans, irritated whereas Abhijeet keeps staring at her with fiery eyes. "Bitch!"

"What did you-"

"Okay, stop you two! Keep it together for sometime at the least!" David yells. "A, who the hell are you working for?"

Abhijeet pouts, fiddling with his sweatshirt. "I can't tell you his name..but..I am working for a man who..pays me off well so..like.."

David glances at Sofia and they both shake their head in disappointment.

"Fine. At least tell me what is your work."

"I.." Abhijeet trails off.

"Abhijeet!" Sofia says in a strict tone. "We know you are not doing anything legal so just spit it out! It's okay!"

Abhijeet looks at her for a moment. "Re.. remember the guy I told you I was friends with? Daya?"

They both nod.

"Well..the man that I work for is his father." Their eyes widen. "And he has assigned me to take care of his son because of some controversy going on in his business as such..I am.." he closes his eyes, "Of course I trust you guys but I can't.. can't go into the detail. I am sorry."

"Is he.." David in hesitation, "Is he dangerous? The one you work for?"

Sofia murmurs with concerned eyes, "I bet, he is. Right A?"

Abhijeet glances at her then turns his head down, nodding quietly.

"Oh no, A what the hell is wrong with you. Dude! You got out of one mess, you end up into another."

"Please Dave, this is my choice." He says, irritated. "I don't see any other way of making money faster than this. And I need it, okay?" He points towards himself. "I need the money! And that's why I need the job!"

David, in anger, "But it's not-"

"Babe!" Sofia cuts him off, "let me talk to him." Dave looks at both of them and then raises his hands in surrender. "Do whatever y'all want!" He stands up and leaves for his room.

She looks at Abhijeet and sighs. She pays on the space beside her saying, "Come 'ere"

Abhijeet glances at her once, then stands up from the floor and sits beside her. She rubs his back saying, "You know that he's mad at you right?"

Abhijeet nods, lowering his gaze. "I know." She smiles.

"And you think he doesn't need to be, right?"

He bites his lips and looks up. "Sof I..I don't know.. Everyone's right at their own place but me? I am wrong! I am always wrong! You know I.." he takes a sharp breath, so she grasps his hand and presses it lightly, he smiles a bit. "I met him Sof! I met him. He didn't recognise me but I did meet him and it all came back to me! I.."

He covers his face with his other hand. "But I am soon gonna mess it up. He's gonna hate me, Sofia..I don't know what to do." He yells in frustration.

"Once he knows your reality?" She says, and he nods. "No Jeet, it's fine. You can tell him about it."

Abhijeet shakes his head negatively. "No Sof, I can't. It's not in the deal."

Sofia, in confusion. "What deal?"

Abhijeet sighs. "He knows.. Daya's dad..he knows about me. He had his eye on Daya eversince he left his family. He knows every little thing about me. If I tell Daya who I am, my pay will be cut off and I will be thrown out! I can't afford it now."

"So when are you going to tell him?"

Abhijeet smiles. "I have it planned. I am sorry. I can't tell this to you right now."

"Right." She nods. "And, A?"

"Mhmm?"

She ruffles his hair with a smile. "You're not bad so once this assignment is done", grimly, "leave this job."

He presses his lips tightly, then nods quietly. She hugs him and pats his head. "I hope you know that Dave's not just mad at you. He is.."

"He is just concerned..I know, bitch!" He giggles letting his head fall on her shoulder.

"By the way, Sof?" He separates himself from her just to look at her confused face. He winks. "You guys make a dangerous couple."

Her mouth widens and she hits him on the shoulder. "Shut up!"

"See? I was right!"

"YOU-"

A smile creeps up on David's face who was deliberately listening to them, keeping his room door slightly open. "Bastards!.." he shakes his head grining widely, "I was worried for nothing after all!"

* * *

_**A/N**__** I know y'all not enjoying it as much but I am still going to complete it. Its something that I would love to read at the end so..**_

**_5 chaps more to go!_**

**_Take care,_**

**_Janhvi._**


	8. Chapter 8

Abhijeet after returning from David's house, gets ready for office immediately. They had ended up staying awake all night and now he needs to rush, 'cause Daya could come to pick him up any moment now. Right on the moment, his phone beeps.

'Aden- He's left. It's strange. I saw a car follow him. Be cautious.'

"Seriously? This soon?!" Abhijeet sulked.  
A moment later, it beeps again.

'Daya- Hey! Good morning, I'm here!'

"I'll contact Yaser from the office." Abhijeet whispers to himself, as he leaves his house.

When Abhijeet sits inside the car, Daya greets him and Abhijeet too gives him a warm smile. However, he doesn't allow Daya to notice a car that had stopped just behind them.

_Stupid ___bastards! _____How _______high _________do ___________they _____________think _______________of _________________themselves?! _________Abhijeet jerks his head away. If those guys want to chase Daya, they have to mantain a distance between the two cars. But here they are, completely overestimating themselves.

"Vaise aaj tum late nahi ho." Daya laughs.

Abhijeet, who was till now looking at that black car from the front-mirror, answers. "Haan, aaj sabkuch waqt se pehle jo mil gaya."

They both laugh. And Abhijeet again turns his attention at the car. In mid-way towards their destination, the black car suddenly changes its direction, entering one of the common streets. Abhijeet wonders why. He quietly texts Aden about it and Aden replies saying he'll check to it.

"You seem too quiet today. Kuch hua hai kya?" Daya asks with a smile.

Abhijeet stares.

"What..?" Daya asks, awkwardly.

Abhijeet realising it shakes his head instantly. "Kuch nahi bas..neend puri nahi hui na aaj. That's why."

"Oh", Daya says. "That's bad. You should try sleeping early."

Abhijeet, breaking into a dry grin. "I'll keep that in mind."

Soon, they reach. As soon as they enter the office, Zayn pounds over Daya.

"What the hell are you-"

"You sick retard! You promised you would call me today! Man, I didn't even set an alarm."

Daya makes a face. "Why are you-"

"Thanks to my girlfriend that she woke me up. Otherwise that Lopez would've killed me!"

"Zay-"

"Not that I care about that bastard. He can rot in hell but..SO CAN YOU!"

Daya sticks his fingers in his ears, squirming to that loud voice. "Bro, you're too loud!"

"Daya, you promised man!" Zayn whines.

"Yeah, but", Daya winks, "you challenged me yesterday, didn't you?"

"Shut up, you bloody fool-"

"Get lost."

"What are you two? Girls studying in high school?" Abhijeet squirms at them.  
Both Zayn and Daya look at him. Zayn furrows his eyebrows. "Bro, you don't even know why we're fighting."

Abhijeet scrunchs his nose. "I don't fucking care." He walks away from there, leaving the other two in confusion.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He said he didn't slept well yesterday, I don't know why though."

Zayn glanced at him. "I am telling you, beware." He points his thumb in the direction Abhijeet went. "That was a sudden change."

"Yeah," Daya shrugs, "but leave him be. And let me check in. Nahi toh teri meeting side me reh jaegi, meri class pehle lagjaegi."

Zayn laughs. "You understood my intention, hunh? Hahahaha"

Daya grins. "Kab hai teri flight, vaise?"

"Shaam ko. Elsie is adjoining me. We have a meeting first with the officials. But," he shrugs, "there's no trace of her."

"Yeh sab kuch itne short notice pe kyun?" Daya frowns.

Zayn shrugs again. "Pata nahi. I'm ready though."

Daya nods, smiling. "Great to know."

...

"Aise ladh rahe hai jaise aaju baaju mein koi log hai hi nahi." Abhijeet sits on his desk, dejected. "Best friends? My foot!"

After ranting about it for some more minutes, he messages Yaser about all the happenings of today. Then switching his phone off, he proceeds to work.  
In evening, when Abhijeet switches his phone on, he sees Yaser's message.

"It's time", that's what it read.

Abhijeet sighs, pressing his head. "It's too early! It's too early! It's-"  
"Hey!"  
Daya's sudden voice startles him. He hides his phone inside his pocket on instinct and looks at Daya. "Hunh?"

Daya gives him a warm smile. "It's time."

"Ha-haan?!" Abhijeet asks in a loud, surprised tone.

"What? Jaane ka waqt hogaya hai.' Daya says in confusion. "Tum aana nahi chahte kya?"

He takes a sigh of relief. "Oh..aah..haan tum aage badho, mai aa raha hun."

"Fine, mai neeche hun. 'Kay?"

"Okay."

After Daya's departure, Abhijeet calls Aden. "Got the message?"

"Yeah. I'm already in the 5th lane."

Abhijeet nods. "I'll drive him there. You got anyone else with you?"

"Yep. Old man send three guys to help us."

"Okay. Be ready." He cuts the call.

"Kya hua?" Daya asks Abhijeet as he reaches him but looking hesitant.

"Kuch nahi bas, tumse ek request karni thi."

"Haan, bolo."

"Mai jabse yahan aya hun tabse tum meri bahot madat kar rahe ho. So, may I ride you to a restaurant and give you a treat tonight?" He winks. "I am well aware that you're a foodie."

"Are nahi, uski koi zarurat nahi hai-" But Abhijeet interrupts him. "Please mana mat karo, it's my way of thanking you. Aur vaise bhi mai ghar par akela hi rehta hun. It'll be great to have company at dinner tonight."

"You sure?"

"Obviously!"

Daya grins. "Then you own the car tonight." He throws the car keys at Abhijeet, who catches them

_So ___easily _____trusting _______Daya, _________so ___________easily _____________trusting. _______Abhijeet smirks. "I'm delighted."

And Daya wished he hadn't been so imprudent, because 'Two young men go missing' was the topic of discussion the other day.

* * *

_**A/N**__** I hope y'all liked it :D Just a bit of jealousy from Abhijeet's side ;D**_

_**Please do review.**_

_**Take care,**_

**_Janhvi._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N **_** This chapter is dedicated to our pretty faced, kind-hearted girl June aka luvcidduodosti. I sadly couldn't write an OS on your birthday but this one's for you. Belated happy birthday meri Pakkya! 😜**

* * *

His head felt heavy as he tried to open his eyes. He blinked several times before coming back to his senses. He was shocked to find himself sitting on a chair, limbs tied to the arms and legs of the chair, respectively. He tried to free himself by shaking his hands and feet, but they were chains, not ropes. Even his mouth was taped shut.

He was panicking now, struggling to get those chains off him, but to no vail. He was feeling extremely restless and the pain in his head was only increasing.

A sudden a wave of dizziness hit him. He felt his energy draining, as he saw the whole room spinning before he blacked out completely.

Time passed and he woke up again, his state wasn't any different than before. Just that his head didn't hurt as much as before and his vision was more stable.

He looked around, trying to figure out the place when he saw a silhouette against the window.

"Jaggae tum?" The man near the window said. Daya recognised the voice, even though it was much hoarse than before. The man walked towards him and kneeled down. The little amount of sunlight coming from the window fell over the man's face and Daya saw those hazel eyes.

_Abhijeet hi hai. _Daya looked at him in anger and hurt. _Zayn sahi keh raha tha. Mujhe isspar bharosa karna hi nahi chahiye tha._

"Sar mein zyada dard toh nahi hai? Waise toh abh tak drug ka asar khatam hona chahiye, lekin phir bhi? "

His these words confused Daya. He shook his head slowly, trying to figure out what exactly was going on in Abhijeet's mind.

"Mujhe maaf karna," said a guilty Abhijeet, "mai bas..humne tumhe sirf issliye agwah kiya hai kyunki hum tumhe bachana chahte hai." He paused for a moment.

"Humne tumhe isliye kidnap nahi kiya ke hum tumse paise het sake. Balki isliye ke tumhari jaan ko khatra hai. Aur tumhara yeh janna bahot zaruri hai." He added, firmly.

Daya's frown deepened. He stared at Abhijeet in utter confusion and so many questions.

Abhijeet sighed. "Daya, please yahanse bhagne ki koshish mat karna. Yeh sabkuch hum tumhare bhale keliye hi kar rahe hai."

Saying so, he leaned forward. "Tumhari patti khol raha hun, lekin please, please mat chillana. Voh baharke log andar aaenge toh mai tumse koi bhi baat nahi kar paunga. Theek?"

Daya nodded.

Abhijeet removed the black tape from over Daya's mouth and Daya threw his head back due to the pain.

"I am sorry.. I'm so sorry." Abhijeet uttered immediately. However, Daya just shook his head, pressing his lips tightly.

"Tum..tum paani piyoge?" Abhijeet asked, hesitantly. Daya glanced at him and nodded, slowly. Abhijeet immediately stood up and brought a water bottle. He attached the bottle to Daya's lips who gulped down a few sips.

Abhijeet kept the bottle aside and again turned towards Daya who was looking at him keenly. "Kya baat hai?" Abhijeet asked. "Kuch kehna chahte ho?"

"Tum keh rahe ho ki tumlog sirf mujhe bachane yahan lae ho?"

Abhijeet nodded. "Haan."

Daya stayed silent for some moments, before saying, "Pagal samjhke rakha hai tumne mujhe? Tumlogonka mujhse kya wasta? Kuch din pehle tak toh mai tumhe jaanta bhi nahi tha." He cried out.

Abhijeet kept gazing at him. He lowered his head and said meekly, "Tum sahi keh rahe ho. Humara tumse koi talluk nahi hai. Par jisne hume yeh sab karneko kaha hai, uska hai."

"Kaun?" Daya asked, desperately.

Abhijeet just shook his head, "Voh mai..voh mai tumhe nahi bata sakta. Filhal toh bilkul hi nahi."

"Kyun nahi?" Daya asked in frustration. "Ek toh tum mujhe yahan le aae ho aur.." To Abhijeet's misfortune, Daya's eyes fell over his gun and as expected from any other normal citizen, he too panicked. "Dekho Abhijeet, mujhe jaane do. Mai apna khayal khud rakh sakta hun." Abhijeet shook his head immediately, but Daya ignored it. "Mujhe tum logon par bharosa nahi hai, please mujhe yahanse jaane do, Abhijeet please-"

Daya was getting anxious and because of that his voice was increasing too, making Abhijeet alert. "Daya, please, please shaant raho." He tried to calm him down. "Dekho voh log andar aajaenge toh-"

But Daya wasn't listening to him. "Abhijeet please, mai tumhare haath jodta hun. Please mujhe yahanse bahar jaane do."

"Daya meri baat-"

"Abhijeet please, let me go. Maine tumhaara kya bigada hai. Mai toh tumhe- Yeh tum kya.." His voice died down to some unrecognisable noises, because Abhijeet had again taped his mouth in caution.

Even then, Daya tried to speak, his eyes were showing fear and so, Abhijeet had to shush him. "Please, please chup raho Daya. Bhagwan keliye zara shaant raho." But it was in vain. Getting irritated, Abhijeet removed his gun and placed it infront of Daya, who flinched in scare.

"Daro nahi." Abhijeet said, instantly. "Mai ab tumhe kaise samjhau?" He clicked his tongue. "Dekho yeh gun..yeh toh sirf humare bachav keliye hai. Naa ki kisika khoon karne keliye. Aur mai tumhe kyun marunga yaar?" He sighed. "Bas itna yaad rakho ki yeh sab kisi aur ko pata nahi chalna chahiye. Kisiko pata nahi chalna chahiye ki maine tumhe yeh sachai bata di hai. Samjhe?"

Daya just kept looking at the gun in fear, making Abhijeet jerk his head. "Nahi hai issmein goliya, tum daro mat." Daya looked up at him. "Mujhpar yakin karo. Aur thoda toh himmat se kaam lo. Maine joh bhi tumse kaha, sab sach hai. Hum bas tumhe bachana chahte hai. Tum samajh rahe ho na yaar?"

Abhijeet saw as Daya's breathes calmed down and he nodded. "Kya mai firse tumhari patti kholu? Issbar chillaoge toh nahi na?"

Daya shook his head after moments and Abhijeet removed the tape, once again. He then went to sit in a corner of the room, without saying anything else.

However, Daya on the other hand was in a turmoil of questions. So, when minutes passed and Abhijeet didn't say anything, he initiated the conversation.

"Kya tum mujhe bata sakte ho ki hum kaha hai?" He asked hopefully.

Abhijeet suspired. "Hum Cambridge mein nahi hai Daya. Isse zyada mai tumhe aur kuch nahi bata sakta."

"Are par.."

"Tum shaant rahoge yah mai firse tumhara mun band kardu?" Abhijeet threatened him.

Daya shook his head. "Nahi, nahi. Mai ab aur kuch nahi kahunga." Abhijeet nodded, closing his eyes, attaching his head to the wall. Daya looked at him and sighed.

"Pata nahi kitni der yahan rehna padega." He murmured feeling helpless.

...

An hour passed by. It surprised Daya how Abhijeet was siting in the same position since an hour. Getting restless, he asked in a low tone, "Tum jaag rahe ho kya?"

"Soo gaya toh tumpar nigraani kaun rakhega?" A calm voice rose.

Daya bit his lip, "Mujhe yahanpar kabtak rakha jaega?" He asked, hesitating.

"Kyun? Baith baithke peeth mein dard hone laggaya kya?" Abhijeet teased him, still not opening his eyes.

Daya just kept staring at him in silence when heard, "Mere baad jitne bhi log aaenge yahanpe, sabko yeh yakin dilana ki tum yahanse bhagne nahi wale. Har koi tumhe yahin bataega ki yeh tumhare hi liye hai. Koi log shayad dhamki bhi dede, par tum darna mat. Voh tumhe kuch nahi karenge."

"Usse kya hoga?" Daya framed his query.

"Voh log tumhe jaldi hi kholdenge." Abhijeet answered.

Daya frowned. "Iss kamre mein toh koi bistar bhi nahi hai." He murmured but that was well heard by Abhijeet.

"Raat tak aajaega."

"Kya matlab?" Daya asked in confusion.

"Matlab tumhare liye bed mangwaya hai, raat tak aajaega. Jab innlogon ko yakin ho jaega ke tum nahi bhagne wale, tab yeh log tumhe khol denge." He said, casually.

Daya suspired. "Yeh kaam tum kyun nahi kar sakte?"

"Kyunki inn keliye mai abhi bacha hun." He giggled.

"Umar kya hai tumhari?"

"Baees (22) saal." He lied and the air fell silent. Daya didn't say anything for sometime, but just kept staring at Abhijeet. Even after feeling his gaze over himself, Abhijeet refused to open his eyes.

"Vaise," Daya said in a low tone, "tumse ek baat kahun?"

Abhijeet opened his eyes and looked at him. "Haan, kaho."

Daya's mouth formed different shapes before he finally said, "Pata nahi kyun, lekin tumhe dekhkar mujhe mere ek dost ki bahot yaad aati hai."

Abhijeet gazed at him for a brief moment and then nodded silently.

A sad smile appeared on Daya's lips. "Uska naam bhi Abhijeet tha. Agar voh aaj zinda hota toh shayad thoda bahot tumhare jaisa hi dikhta." Abhijeet looked at him in shock. "Magar uski aur tumhaari aankhon mein zameen aasman ka farak hai." He paused, looking straight into Abhijeet's eyes. "Uski aankhein humesha bahot kuch kehti, bahot junoon tha unn ankhon mein, bahot zidd thi." He continued in dilemma. "Lekin tumhaari aankhein..itni bejaan aur jhooti." He spat.

The words would've hurt Abhijeet if it wasn't for Daya's previous sentence. "Tumne kya kaha? Voh mar chuka hai? Kaise?" He asked, trying to sound normal.

"Haan, voh.." Daya took a deep breath. "Uski maa aur uska ek accident hua tha. Ussimein voh dono jal kar.." He closed his eyes, whereas Abhijeet was still in questions.

"Kya tumne unki laash dekhi, Daya?" He asked.

Daya shook his head. "Nahi. Tab mai India mein tha aur voh log issi sheher mein. Uske pita ne bataya hume, jab voh India aae the."

"Kisliye?" Abhijeet asked, immediately. "Mera matlab hai, wapas India kyun aae the?"

Daya furrowed hiss eyebrows. "Voh unhe vahan koi kaam tha, kuch property vagera..magar voh kuch dinon ke baad laut gae the."

Abhijeet clenched his fists tightly, unnoticed by Daya. They were sitting quietly when a man knocked on the door.

"Let's go mate. Time's up."

Abhijeet glanced at the door and stood up. He taped Daya's mouth once again and whispered. "Ab koi aur aaega meri jagah. Bhagwan keliye apna mun band rakhna. Jab zarurat ho tabhi baat karna." Daya nodded and so he left.

He saw Noah waiting for him outside, so he asked, "Who's replacing us?"

"Calvin, Jonathan and Nicholas." Noah said in his usual, gentle tone. "They are waiting for us downstairs."

...

When he was alone and away from Noah and anyone else, Abhijeet called David.

"Yes? Who's this?" He heard David say.

"Hey Dave, it's me." He answered. "You got some time to talk mate?"

"A, it's you?" Said a surprised David. "You changed your number yet again?"

Abhijeet sighed. "Listen, I gotta tell you something." He told his about everything Daya said to him previously. David listened to everything silently but cracked up at the part about the eyes.

"He was obviously gonna say that. You've put on eye lenses, extensions and have even changed or complexion, but sadly the face structure remains the same." David chuckled.

Abhijeet took a deep breath. "That's not all. My biological father has apparently faked my death?"

"What?" David exclaimed in shock. Abhijeet calmly told him what Daya said.

"That's so..that's so unfair towards you I-" He said in anger. "I never thought he would do something like this, A. I-"

"I didn't call you for advice, Dave." Abhijeet said, quietly. "But..it just gives you another reason to stop asking me to confront him."

David sighed. "You know that's not going to help anyone. Why, do you not want a justification?"

A miserable smile appeared on Abhijeet's lips. "I didn't expect anything in the first place, now, did I?"

He cut the call after that, not giving David a chance to answer and again blocked his number. He didn't need any justification. Every thing was just too open for him to not see.

* * *

_**A/N **__**Nope, it's not the end, obviously. My folder got deleted and I have forgotten about the end I had decided before my boards :/ So this will have couple of more chapters till it finally ends. **_

_**However, I promise from now one I'll update regularly. And that's a pakka wala promise hehehe.**_

_**Mysteries will be revealed soon. So don't worry :)**_

_**Take care everyone and please do review,**_

_**Janhvi.**_


End file.
